


SKAM La S1 E7: Is There Something Wrong With Me?

by TheAwkwardOne6



Series: SKAM La Season 1 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Relationships: Ava Boudreaux/Oliver Lirette
Series: SKAM La Season 1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056755
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Clip 1, Monday 11:32AM, 2021: Who did he hook up with?**

**Briana**

I can’t wait for the next play! It was so much fun and I really think you should audition, Claire! I think you’d do wonderful. 

_ (As she rambles, she begins moving her food around.) _

**Claire**

What are you doing?

**Briana**

Um, sorting. My salad. 

**Claire**

It’s sorted. 

_ (Briana starts eating) _

Are you upset that Nick kissed Sarah?

**Briana**

No, we never said we were exclusive. Besides, everyone was kissing at that party. Avery Trahan kissed someone. 

**Ava**

_ (She freezes) _

Um, who did he hook up with?

**Briana**

I don’t know, but everyone is saying that he did. 

_ (Sam and Oliver walk up to their table, and Ava enthusiastically kisses Oliver. Avery F starts checking Sam out and wiggles her eyebrows. He looks uncomfortable) _

**Ava**

Hey baby!

**Oliver**

Baby?

**Ava**

What are you doing later today? 

**Oliver**

Skateboarding at pelican park. 

**Ava**

Can I join? 

**Oliver**

Sure—but you hate skateboarding?

**Ava**

Yes, but I  _ love  _ you!

**Oliver**

Love you too. We gotta go now. 

**Ava**

Bye!

**Oliver and Sam**

Bye!

_ (They leave) _

**Avery**

Is Sam single? I really think there’s some chemistry between us.


	2. I made a mistake

##  **Clip 2, Monday 3:40PM, 2021: I made a mistake**

_ (Ava sits on the bench at the skateboarding area at pelican park, and Sam joins her. Oliver is busy skating.) _

**Sam**

Things seem to be good between you and Oliver again. 

**Ava**

They are

**Sam**

Can I know why?

**Ava**

We just talked stuff out. 

_ (He gives her a look.) _

Fine. I made a mistake. 

**Sam**

What did you do?

**Ava**

If I tell you, you can’t tell Oliver. 

**Sam**

I promise

**Ava**

It could ruin our relationship!

**Sam**

I swear, I won’t tell anyone. You can trust me. So what did you do?

**Ava**

Remember how I thought that he was cheating on me with Becky? 

**Sam**

Yeah

**Ava**

Well there was something going on, but it wasn’t what I thought. He didn’t tell me and… I kissed Avery 

**Sam**

That weird girl who keeps flirting with me?

**Ava**

No, Avery Trahan, the senior. Fuck!

**Sam**

Did it mean anything?

**Ava**

No. 

_ (It’s obvious that she’s lying.) _

He immediately stopped it and said he wouldn’t kiss me while I’m crying. Then… he dropped me off home. 

**Sam**

Fuck, Ava, that’s messed up. 

**Ava**

I know! But I’m never going to see him or talk to him again. It just feels so wrong not to tell Oliver. 

**Sam**

Ava, if I had a girlfriend and she kissed another guy, I wouldn’t want to know. If you’re never going to talk to Avery again, I don’t think you should tell Oliver. You seem more in love now than before. It was just a kiss. You’ll be fine as long as it doesn’t come from anyone else. Especially not Avery. 

**Ava**

_ (Crying and hugging Sam) _

Thank you…

**Sam**

Everything will be okay. 

_ (Zoom in on Sam’s face.) _

**_Song: Monster by Dodie_ **


	3. Chapter 3

##  **Clip 3, Tuesday 2:45PM, 2021: Zohra’s right**

_ (Ava walks outside and sees Briana, who is wearing an oversized football sweater) _

**Ava**

Hey Briana! Are you sure that Avery Trahan hooked up with someone at the party? 

**Briana**

Yeah, I mean… I’ve heard it around, you know?

**Ava**

Who told you about it?

**Briana**

Honestly it might have been Michael who hooked up, because Avery’s  _ totally _ simping for you. 

_ (Both laugh, Ava awkwardly) _

Oh, wouldn’t it be amazing if I dated Nick and you dated Avery? 

**Ava**

I have a boyfriend. 

**Claire**

_ (Suddenly runs up to the girls and nearly tackles Briana) _

Bri, you  _ can’t  _ wear that jacket!

**Briana**

Why not?

**Claire**

Because she’s slept with a boy on the football team  _ (points to a girl wearing a football jacket) _

She has, too  _ (points to another) _

And her  _ (points to another) _

**Briana**

You can’t know that! And what does it matter if they have?

**Claire**

That sweater he gave you—it’s making you a trophy. I’m sorry to say this, but Zohra’s right. You need to give him back the sweater and take back your integrity. 

**Briana**

_ (Briana looks distraught) _

…Is it my fault? Is there something wrong with me?

**Ava**

No, no, you’re amazing Briana. He’s the jerk, not you. 

**Briana**

_ (Starts crying) _

I don’t see how that’s… 

_ (Claire hugs her) _


	4. I wasn’t Juliet

##  **Clip 4, Wednesday 6:40 PM, 2021: I wasn’t Juliet**

_ (Ava begins to call Avery T, but then she hears a pebble at her window. She goes to see what’s going on and sees Oliver. At the moment, Avery T picks up. She hangs up on him and texts him that she’ll talk to him later. She opens the window.) _

**Oliver**

But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Ava is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is but sick and pale with—

_ (He’s cut off by Ava kissing him.) _

**Ava**

What’s this?

**Oliver**

You were in the play, right?

**Ava**

_ (Giggles and helps him in) _

I wasn’t Juliet, though. 

**Oliver**

You should have been 

_ (Kisses her on the cheek. Then Ava’s phone rings, and it’s Avery T.) _

Are you gonna pick that up?

**Ava**

_ (Accepts the call) _

Hey, mom! I can’t talk right now, I have a visitor. 

**Avery T’s voice**

_ (Laughs) _

What's going on?

**Ava**

I’ll call you back later, okay?

**Avery T’s Voice**

Ok! 

_ (Ava hangs up and proceeds to text him “i made a mistake that night. i’m sorry but i can’t be with you or kiss you again. friends? and please don’t tell anyone about what happened.” _

_ He immediately replies with “Of course.”) _

**Oliver**

_ (Points to himself) _

Visitor. Have you told your mom about us?

**Ava**

Well you had your chance to meet her, but you chose to go smoke marijuana with Becky’s sister instead. 

**Oliver**

Aww, it’s so cute that you call it marijuana. 

**Ava**

_ (Wraps her atoms around his neck) _

Why is that so cute? That’s what it’s called. 

**Oliver**

_ (Wraps his arms around her waist) _

Old people call it that. 

**Ava**

What about drugs?

**Oliver**

Call it weed or pot or something. 

**Ava**

Same things. 

**Oliver**

Nope!

_ (He picks her up and throws her on the bed, kissing her.) _


	5. My integrity

##  **Clip 5, Thursday 12:22PM, 2021: My integrity**

_ (Briana walks up to the girls holding Nick’s jacket) _

**Briana**

I’m going to tell Nick. I’m going to get it back. 

**Claire**

Yes! 

**Zohra**

What are you two talking about?

**Briana**

My integrity. 

**Zohra**

Meaning?

**Briana**

I’m going to give back this jacket and tell him I’m not a trophy. 

**Zohra**

Okay, this I support. 

**Claire**

What are you gonna say?

**Briana**

That I’m not a trophy and that he needs to treat me with respect. 

**Avery F**

Hell yeah!

_ (Zohra gives her a hi five, which Briana hesitantly accepts.) _

**Claire**

_ (Hugging Briana) _

This is so wonderful. I’m so proud of you. 

**Zohra**

Are you sure you’re ready? Senior boys can be really mean. 

**Briana**

Yes, I’m ready. Where is he?

**Claire**

Outside. 

_ (The girls walk outside and up to Nick’s table. Briana walks up to Nick and gives him the sweater) _

**Briana**

If you think I’m going to walk around like a trophy, then you’re wrong. 

**Nick**

_ (Genuine)  _ What are you talking about?

**Briana**

Don’t play dumb. I know that girls walking around wearing football player’s jackets means—

**Nick**

Briana, you’re not a trophy to me. 

**Briana**

Really?

**Michael**

_ (Coughs)  _ Gay  _ (coughs) _

**Nick**

_ (Quiet for a few seconds) _

You’re not pretty enough for that. 

_ (The girls’ mouths drop and Briana walks off, head down. Nick stares at her) _

**Claire**

What happened to you to give you such an inferiority complex that you have to hurt a sixteen years old girl in order to feel good about yourself? Did your mommy never hang your drawing on the fridge? Your daddy never tell you that he loved you? Do you have a tiny dick?

_ (Nick awkwardly laughs) _

Yep, that must be it. Stop walking around like a fucking cliché, abd start behaving like a human being. 

_ (Claire and the girls walk off, Zohra flipping them off. Nick stares at Claire) _


	6. You whore

##  **Clip 6, Friday 2:44PM, 2021: You whore**

**Ava**

You were awesome yesterday, Claire. 

**Zohra**

How are you doing, Briana?

**Briana**

I’m completely over Nick! No one cares about us anymore, everyone’s focused on the story with Avery. 

_ (Avery F opens her mouth.) _

Trahan. 

**Avery**

Ohhh. 

**Ava**

What rumor?

**Briana**

Avery did hook up with a girl, and get this—she has a boyfriend. 

**Claire**

Oh my God. 

**Briana**

I know, right?

_ (Claire is looking behind Briana. Becky pushes her out of the way and slaps Ava in the face. A fight breaks out among the girls in the parking lot, and two teachers have to step in to break it up.) _

**Becky**

You fucking whore! Why can you never keep your hands to yourself?!

**_Song: Cool Girl by Dodie_ **


End file.
